


Finding Themselves

by Smays1091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Head Auror Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smays1091/pseuds/Smays1091
Summary: After finally realizing she has been living life for others and neglecting herself; Hermione Granger begins a new chapter of her life that is includes self discovery and an unexpected Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,  
> I am a brand new writer and also new to the workings of AO3. I have read a lot of fictions though and this is one of my favorite ships. I do not have a beta so please be patient with me while I work through this!  
> Thank you and please comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Until you make the unconscious conscious, it will direct your life and you will call it fate.”  
> ― C.G. Jung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am officially posting my first fan fic! I am very excited and hope to have some readers soon! Please be patient as I learn to navigate AO3 posting and through this journey of writing!  
> I will update regularly and will definitely finish  
> Thank you for taking a chance on my fiction!

I don’t own any rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter 1

Ms. Granger!

How do you feel?

Is it true that you’ve been cheated on?!

Are you and Mr. Weasley officially calling it quits?!

The press questions and comments filled Hermione Grangers mind as she sat down in her living room. Traces of the last 7 years were all around her as were the signs that she should have seen coming from a mile away. It had been seven years together. Seven years since the end of the war and the beginning of what Hermione had thought would be the happy ending to the rest of her life. Now she was an embarrassed twenty-four year old woman whose personal life was on display for the rest of the wizarding world to see. Rita Skeeter had been at the head of the press craze with her ridiculous acid green robes and matching quill. However, fixing that particular bug would have to happen after she found out exactly what was happening.

However, despite this she felt as if a massive boulder had been lifted off her back. She realized that burden was the boulder called Ronald Bilius Weasley. The man that the wizarding world believed and for a long time she believed was her future. For a long time she had overlooked many things that were glaring red lights. Had any of her friends gone through what she had and confided in her she would have pointed them out and tried to reason with them. However, Hermione had suffered in silence. She and Ron had never actually moved in after close to a decade together and fourteen years knowing each other. He had never proposed and after a few years had stopped doing anything that even resembled care or romance. As Hermione looked back on the last year she realized that her bed had been occupied by her alone more often then naught. She had spent more time at the Potter home with her other best friend Harry and his wife Ginny with their two boys. This made her feel more alone. She had thought at this point in her life she would be married with an actual house as well as at least one child. Voicing these concerns to Ronald had only resulted in him disappearing for days with excuses. It resulted in lonely nights and many insecurities.

Today was the day she had walked into the Ministry of Magic on time per her usual. She had been wearing her favorite business attire that included a lightweight but fitted long sleeve white sweater tucked into an emerald green business skirt. The Ministry of Magic had changed a lot since the war and muggle business attire was often the choice of younger wizards joining the wizarding government. Robes were becoming ceremonial or more traditional depending on the job. However, Hermione was going on a year as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had worked tirelessly for this and believed passionately in her causes. Ron often called her a sucker for a lost cause and looking back she thought laughingly he had been the true lost cause. She had a productive day in which she was able to make great progress with a pack of centaurs living in Great Britain regarding their territory and rights. Walking out of the Ministry with a smile on her face despite not seeing her longtime boyfriend or hearing from him for a week but high off her win she had been assaulted with paparazzi from a myriad of wizarding papers. They asked her questions and yelled many comments to see what kind of response she would have that they could photograph to sell. That was the way the press is though. They make money off of the accomplishments or transgressions of others. She could already picture the Daily Prophet’s headline of GOLDEN TRIO SPLIT! Most likely a poll on who Harry and Ginny would side with. She had thought disgustedly. She had apparated away from them with grace and a blank mask that hid the inner turmoil she now felt.

Her fireplace began to glow green and two pairs of legs materialized. Ginny Potter and her longtime best friend popped out of the fireplace with bags. For a moment, she began to really worry. Ginny was Ron’s brother and Ron had been Harry’s first friend in the wizarding world.

“How dare that bastard! ”What an embarrassment for the entire bloody family!” were the two statements that came out their mouths.

Hermione felt relief instantaneously. She also felt a tinge of guilt to think they would abandon her.

“How are you? Really?” Harry sat down in front of her on her coffee table.

Ginny was busying herself in the kitchen with what appeared to be Chinese takeout. She was still mumbling something to likes of “stupid bastard brother who can’t do anything right.”

“Hermione??” Harry said in a worried tone.

“Hermione Granger! My brother is an embarrassment and a slag. Don’t you dare begin to blame yourself for this mess he had made.” Ginny yelled from the kitchen.

“I’m sorry. I am still in a bit of shock. Have you heard what happened to cause the riot. I assume he cheated. Some press hound yelled it at the ministry. The signs are there as well but I really don’t know what happened to cause this type of riot. “ Hermione said.

“Well I am sure the press is having field day with all the different ways they can swing this but so far all we know is that Ron was seen in a compromising state with… “ Harry drifted off in his sentence.

“With whom? Harry, Ginny please tell me. I don’t think it can get any worse than it is.” Hermione pushed.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with great pain. However, Harry got up and went to where he knew Hermione kept firewhisky for Ron. He poured three glasses and downed his quickly. Though Ginny was the one with the most nerve out of the two at the moment she brought Hermione her own glass and downed hers. Hermione felt her own body begin to shake a little.

“Just tell me before I lose one little control I have. Please.” Hermione said with the most controlled cool tone the couple had ever heard her use.

“Pancy Parkinson….” Ginny whispered.

“and Astoria Greengrass.” Harry finished.

“So your telling me a second string quidditch player and an auror training dropout managed to somehow get himself in a “compromising position” with two pureblooded former Slytherins who are from extremely rich families.” Hermione said in the same calm and cool voice.

“Yes.” Harry said.

“Apparently they are on the same party scene that Ron trots about on. And to make things more transparent there are photos.” Ginny quietly replied.

Hermione pulled out her wand. Ginny and Harry knew that she would never hurt them but they cleared the path regardless. Hermione began summoning multiple items from around the house and putting them in an extendible grocery bag that Ron had once made fun of for being “old ladyish” Anything and everything that Ron had left in her flat as well as pictures and mementos were magically flying into the bag. Clothes, shoes, and even a spare broom were added.

Hermione through the strap over her shoulder and looked at Harry and Ginny.

“I will be right back. Can you please wait to eat? Help yourself to more firewhiskey.” Hermione said.

A fire grew in her stomach that reached her eyes. Ginny recognized that fire that Ron had slowly burnt out of Hermione. And in that moment Ginny smiled a small smile. Hermione was back. The real Hermione who had fought and lived through the war.

CRACK

Hermione apparated in that moment.

Harry looked at his wife and said “Should we go after her? I don’t want to have to arrest her for murder?..” His voice strained.

“No, Hermione is finally coming back to herself and we need to be here when she returns. She won’t kill him.” Ginny said. “however mum might when she sees the papers tomorrow.”

Harry laughed a strained laugh.

“Harry, you cannot defend him anymore. Hermione deserves so much more. Hermione is just as much my sister as Ron is my brother. This is straight horse shit. He is lazy and arrogant. He is not the same friend he used to be. ” Ginny said to Harry in a hurt and quiet way.

Meanwhile, Hermione had apparated to the tiny cottage on the Weasley family property. You could see the Burrow perfectly. Ron had the cottage built close enough to his mummy so he could always go there for food or money need be. Before Hermione had thought it was because he didn’t feel ready to leave his family after his brothers death in the war but now she saw the tiny one bedroom cottage as another excuse of Ron’s not to grow up and be the man she had believed him to be. In one motion, she dumped the belongings in front of the front step and cast an Incendio spell over everything. With a few extra charms she made sure it would not spread so she couldn’t be arrested for arson or destroy the Weasleys family home. It wasn’t Arthur or Molly’s fault they had an arse for a son. They had given him what they could.

“Good Luck explaining this to your mother Ron” Hermione thought with a sneer.

Little did she know that in the bushes a familiar photographer was snapping her photo before she managed to apparate away.

CRACK

All of the sudden she was back in her flat. She felt a tad dizzy from the adrenaline rush that came with finally setting ablaze the burden that was Ron. Ginny and Harry had definitely made use of the leftover firewhiskey but were patiently waiting at her kitchen table. She sat and ate in quiet peace that worried them to the extreme.

“Hermione? What can we do?” Ginny said. Harry looked at Hermione expecting tears finally.

The clock merely ticked in silence in the living room and Hermione looked up at Ginny and Harry.

“I am going to get through this. But you guys should head home. I know you both have things to do tomorrow. Ginny you have a full day of training and Harry I am sure has plenty of paperwork in the Auror office to get to before the weekend. I am sure the boys are giving the babysitter a run for their money as well.” Hermione said with a calm manner. “ However, I am putting wards up so that Ron will be unable to floo in or apparate if he would somehow get it in his thick skull that that’s a good idea.”

Ginny and Harry both looked at each other. But Ginny got a wicked look in her eye.

“Okay we will go… on one condition. You come with me to my team’s investment party on Saturday. Its going to be a big to-do and its black tie. Harry can stay home with the boys.” Ginny said.

“Ginny… I don’t think Hermione should be in front of the press---” Harry started.

Hermione interrupted and said “Deal. Maybe I need to show the world that Hermione Granger does not let a “weasel” get to her” No offense of course Ginny.” Hermione said thoughtfully. Her calculating face met Ginny’s wicked look. “I don’t have anything formal to wear though. We would need to go shopping.”

Ginny looked at Hermione and said “For you I will be taking a half day and so will you. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon?” Harry watched them go back and forth with each other. He had a worried look in his eyes. But Hermione’s face was calm and collected still. He could almost see the cogs rolling and clinking ideas in her mind.

“Ladies, are you sure you want to do this. The press will be swarming tomorrow.” Harry interceded a worried looking on his face for his wife and best friend. Ginny and Hermione both flashed him looks of defiance and he put his hands up in defeat and got up to walk to the floo.

“I love you Hermione. You are one of my oldest friends and I will support what you need to do in this time. Please be safe though. You know the press can be… vicious” Harry said as he took his wifes hand.

“Harry if it makes you feel any better. We will go to muggle London and shop there out of sight instead.” Ginny compromised. “Hermione meet at your office instead?”

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry left but Ginny remained and looked at her with the same wicked eye. Hermione looked at her questioningly as Ginny walked back to the table and poured them both another glass of firewhiskey before saying “Wear something stunning tomorrow for whatever they want to print. Knock them dead.”

Hermione looked at her longtime best friend with the first real smile she had had since leaving the ministry earlier. They threw back their drinks.

“Agreed”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t spend time beating on a wall, hoping to transform it into a door."
> 
> \- Coco Chanel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this next chapter I am again nervous and hope readers enjoy this!

Chapter 2

Hermione stood in front of her wardrobe four hours prior to having to report into work. She was wishing desperately she had considered this last night. However last night when Ginny left her calm, cool, collected façade had slowly faded and this had caused her to pull out some of her favorite books and read until she was too tired to cry over the waste of years she spent with the weasel. She didn’t even want the poison of his given name on her mind at this point. Funnily enough she wondered if that’s how Draco Malfoy felt when he had called him weasel and her mudblood all those years. But the thought left her mind completely when she heard her floo. Ginny stepped out of her fireplace for the second day in a row and looked at her up and down.

“Haven’t cried yet. I can tell.” Ginny stated as she brushed the soot off her practice uniform and the bag she was carrying.

“No. To be completely honest. I didn’t want to say in front of Harry because well he is still his best friend but I feel relief. He never treated me the way I dreamed a man should. He never gave me what I needed… in more then one area.” Hermione said sheepishly.

“Hermione, you’re my sister and yes he is my bastard of a brother but you can be blunt with him. He’s always been lazy so I can imagine he was a lazy arse shag as well. “ Ginny said frankly with absolutely no embarrassment. “Not to worry though. We are going to have fun this weekend. And on top of that Neville and Luna asked to babysit as practice for their little one on the way. So it will be the three of us.”

“Oh no Ginny I couldn’t be a third wheel. It wouldn’t be fair to you and Harry!” Hermione sputtered. In her mind though she was grasping for straws on how to get out of this firewhiskey fueled deal.

“Hermione Granger! You are family. You don’t need a man to go about with Harry and I. We want you there and it will be fun! Deal with it.” Ginny barked at her reminding Hermione why everyone was a little fearful of the Weasley matriarch Molly. “By the way I noticed you were wearing your favorite outfit yesterday so I called in a favor for this.”

“Ginny this is too much!” Hermione explained while unwrapping the bags contents. It was a gorgeous green and silver blouse with a creamy white business skirt. The blouse even had a keyhole opening. Hermione’s eyes bulged and said “This is too much Ginny what the hell?!”

“I said knock them dead. You better wear it! I have to go! I will see you at noon!” Ginny ran to the floo and was gone.

Hermione looked in the mirror. Deep down despite Ron she knew men found her attractive. She knew she had nice legs and pretty eyes. She just needed to find her confidence and light that spark that Ron had done his best to put out through the years.

Hermione flooed to the ministry on time. She was determined to let no one see her She heard her heels click on the pavement stones of the ministry’s main floor and then the paparazzi surrounded her. Her hair was down and styled casually. Her high heels and new outfit accentuated her curves and she knew her natural look at makeup was fine. Hermione had little reason to use glamour charms. She had no reason not to walk through that storm with confidence.

How are you doing after Hermione??

Do you have anything to say to Ron?

Will Harry be choosing sides?!

What does does the Weasley Matriarch have to say!?

Hermione stopped and tried her best to light the inner spark that she had walked in with but for some reason it was doused temporarily.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press. Is that anyway to bother a lady trying to go to work?” A smooth and familiar voice said.

“ Mr. Malfoy! Are you meeting Ms. Granger?”

Do you care to comment of the Golden Trio?

Where have you been the last few months?

Can we get a photo of the two of you together?

Is it true the Greengrasses are attempting to set up a betrothal contract between you and Astoria!!

Hermione’s flame suddenly lit and she simply kept walking to her office. She never looked back nor did she listen to the silky voice that began to answer questions. On her desk, the Daily Prophet was already sitting as well as the American paper The Starred Herald. She had made the front cover of both. And right next to her was the reprint from the day prior of Ron barely covered next to the two Slytherin pureblood princesses. She had not seen it until then preferring to burn her home subscribed copy of the Daily Prophet in a firewhiskey fueled wave the night prior.

She slowly sank deeper in her chair. The main photos on both caused a heated flush to rise up her body to her face. If a picture was truly worth a thousand words then these pictures were worth an easy ten thousand galleons. The two main stage photos included a picture of a naked Ron Weasley in bed with both Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. Hermione could tell it was in an expensive hotel that Ron could never afford on his own. They were easily paparazzi window creep photos and they photographer had managed to zoom in on the alcohol and obvious drugs that were in the room as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought “well thank Merlin we can have drudgery posted in the paper but we can’t have anything of real importance.” The second main stager was of her on the Burrow property setting Ron’s possessions ablaze. The headline of the American paper included the same photos with the exception of the headline which included “HAS THE GOLDEN GIRL’S HEART BEEN SET ABLAZE”

She still felt no urge to cry over Ron. Now she felt embarrassment and anger. She had done such good in her field but none of that was recognized by the press only the transgressions.

“Fucking weasel” she said angrily as she through the papers into her waste bin.

“Ms. Granger, I never thought that term would come out of your mouth.”

It was the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy. And he was in her office. She looked up him and saw him leaning on her doorframe. He had… grown up. A definite improvement from the boy she had testified for during the war trials seven years prior.

Draco Malfoy looked down at Hermione Granger from her office doorway. He smirked appreciatively at the term he himself had coined at Hogwarts. Not that he was the same person but hearing that term come out in her sweet tones somehow pleased him.

“Malfoy. What on earth are you doing in my office?” Hermione said curtly.

He looked at her with a thoughtful look. A look he had never given her at least no while she was looking at him. Almost like a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out.

“I was checking on you. The press can be cruel and get out of hand. Not everyone can handle it” Draco started. “Not saying you can’t. You are the golden girl after all.” He said with the same smooth velvety tones.

Hermione wondered if he used the same tones of the girls he was rumored to date. He was a known playboy and had been voted Witch Weekly’s sexiest man for multiple months in the last few years. However, Hermione could still remember his trial. She remembered the deadened look in his eyes and the look he had when she had testified for him as well as Harry. She remembered his pardon after spending a year in Azkaban for his part in their sixth year. But he had made his mark. He was now known as a twenty four year old billionaire philanthropist. He had been gaunt when leaving Azkaban and standing trial but he had filled out very well. He was so tall and the suit he was wearing accentuated his muscles. Ron played quidditch for a bleeding living and didn’t have the body Draco did.

“Thank you. I appreciate… your assistance.” Hermione said quietly. She began to blush at the realization that she had just checked him out openly. But he smirked at her.

“No problem Granger. I am sure the press got a nice picture of the two of us though. I’ll see you around.” He walked out.

Using her wand to shut the door of her office behind him. She slunk down in her seat and chasticed herself.

“I was just cheated on, embarrassed, and now Draco Malfoy was in my office and I checked him out. I might need to see a healer.”

Noon finally came and she hadn’t even noticed the time. Ginny was at her office door and sashayed in fresh from practice but thankfully changed into muggle wear. Her jeans and sweater combo were the picture of comfort. She also held a Witch Weekly copy fresh from the newsstand in the atrium of the Ministry. She held it up and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger graced the cover.

“Summer’s Sexiest Man seeing the Golden Girl to Work” Ginny read in the headline. Her eyes were dancing mischievously. “Hermione I know they are Slytherin colors but that doesn’t mean to jump one to spite Ron.” However Ginny was unable to keep a straight face and the joke hung in the air causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

“I came (hiccup) through the (hiccup) floo (hiccup) and got (hiccup)pounced on and he (hiccup) stepped in.” Hermione hiccupped through her statement laughingly. “I didn’t think they would print anything so quickly” Hermione got up to retrieve her purse and begin to leave.

“Granger.”

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway.

Ginny looked up at him with a slight appreciative eye as well as suspicion. Hermione was not the only one who could see a drastic change.

“Malfoy what do you want? Perhaps an autograph from your fellow cover mate” She flashed Witch Weekly at him. Hermione’s face turned scarlet. He only looked at Hermione up and down obviously appreciatively as she stood at her desk.

“ Busy this weekend Granger?” He said continuing to appreciate the view.

“Yes plans with Harry and Ginny” Hermione said with a slight squeak as if shocked he was asking her anything at all.

“Oh well have fun then.” Draco started to walk off but not without turning around and saying

“Like the outfit Granger. You look good. Very nice colors. Enjoy your weekend with Mrs. Potter” He smirked openly at her before finally leaving.

Ginny stared open mouthed at Draco’s receding figure.

“That’s the same guy that was in Azkaban and ummmm called me she-weasel for years. Didn’t he hex your teeth or something in 4th year?” Ginny bombarded Hermione.

“Lets go shopping” was all Hermione would dignify with a response.

The two ladies walked through shops in muggle London and finally found what they were looking for. Well what Ginny said they were looking for. Hermione was a little unsure after trying various dresses. Ginny on the other hand was looking at Hermione with a strange look on her face but would give nothing away. Instead, she asked

“How about this one for me?” She was wearing a bronze trumpet style formal gown

“Hermione looked up and said “Oh its that type of fancy?? What kind of investor party”

“Sponsors, investors, as well as other teams will be there. It’s a huge deal for everyone important to the European Quidditch agenda. Sometimes the Americans show up though. “

“Then that dress is the one. You will look amazing tomorrow. I am still unsure if I should go though. I don’t want to intrude…” Hermione said with hesitance.

“I can owl Malfoy and tell him your free…” Ginny joked.

Hermione jumped up and ran into her dressing room to try on more dresses saying absolutely not.

“Hermione… are you … ok” Ginny asked through the curtain.

“Yes why?”

“You’ve been through a lot and well… Draco Malfoy is what is making you blush.” Ginny said with a bit of concern. “Its okay to be attracted to someone… I don’t want Ron warping your head that you can’t do better.

Hermione walked on in a stunning golden sheath gown. It was simple and elegant with just the right amount of tantalizing cleavage. It was also a far cry from the formal gowns Hermione usually wore to events that Ron often embarrassed them both at. But that’s was she needed. She wanted to shed this prudish shell she put out to the world embrace herself fully and this was most certainly a start.

She looked at Ginny with determination in her eye and said “This is the one.”

Hermione looked at the mirror in front of them and told Ginny “I meant what I said. I feel relief over Ron. I have no desire to speak to him or see him. Its time I got back to being who I really am and that is not a doormat.”

Ginny looked at her with a happy tearful smile. She was so grateful to start getting her friend back in whole. Not the version Ron had tried to force.

Ginny and Hermione were walking back Hermione’s flat with multiple bags containing new makeup, shoes, dresses, accessories, and pizza for a girls night. Harry had whole heartedly agreed it was needed and that the boys would be fine with him.

However, as they walked through Hermione’s door they heard a scratching on the window. A well groomed eagle owl was outside the window with a fancily wrapped package. As soon as Hermione unhooked the package the owl had taken off.

“That better not be from my brother” Ginny said looking at the long box.

“Ron never bought me a damn thing. Your mum did all that.“ Hermione informed her which caused Ginny to gag and think of new ways to terrorize Ron at the holidays. Thoughts of what the Molly would think of the breakup flashed through her mind for a moment but were soon temporarily forgotten.

Hermione opened the box and there was a bouquet of perfectly white gardenias and pink lilies. They were even preserved with a statis charm. But no note. Hermione stood there with Ginny in shocked silence.

“Mum wouldn’t do this especially with the papers the way they are.” Ginny said.

“Maybe a sympathizer. Either way they are gorgeous. And obviously whoever sent them has much better taste then your brother.” Hermione went to get a vase.

“You’re telling me” Ginny said.

As the night went on Hermione would look at the flowers and as the wine and firewhiskey bottles got lower and pizza was eaten Ginny finally passed on the huge sofa that was surrounded by wall-to-wall bookshelves in the cozy flat that was Hermione’s home. But Hermione kept staring at the flowers and thinking of where she had seen such a beautiful eagle owl before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you recover or discover something that nourishes your soul and brings joy, care enough about yourself to make room for it in your life.”  
> Jean Shinoda Bolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. Hoping everyone enjoys this! I hope to put out Chapter 4 by this weekend!

Chapter Three

The next day was full of manicures, hangover potions, pedicures, more hangover potions for Ginny, and hair styling. Ginny ended up with a simple French mani/pedi with an gorgeous blowout while Hermione decided to make a bold statement and wear an silvery nail glitterly nail color that contrasted well with her dress. Her hair she had decided would be let down and free which she felt like was a metaphor for her heart. When Harry came through the floo in the early evening to pick up his wife who was no longer hungover and looked gorgeous as well as his best friend he noticed the stunning floral arrangement with suspicion but decided to resist the urge to question. He knew for fact his dolt of a best friend couldn’t afford those so what did it matter.

The three friends side flooed to a gorgeous manor that was obviously in the countryside. Hermione did not recognize this home from one of the many events she had attended in the past years since the end of the war. The walls were painted light pastels and had an openness that she could not quite explain. Silver and gold fixtures lined the walkways as they walked from the travel room to the ballroom. Yes, it was extravagant but for some reason Hermione could not help but fall in love with it. Ginny and Harry chattered on about people that would be in attendance tonight while Hermione walked behind quite lost in her thoughts.

“Maybe tonight can be the start of something new…” Hermione thought with a quiet smile but this thought was quickly forgotten as she saw the press camped outside of the ballroom entrance.

Outside the ballroom, stood Rita Skeeter as well as many other members of the press flashing cameras and yelling quotes. Rita was dressed in garish pink dress robes with a matching quick quotes quill hovering above her. She immediately zeroed in on the person she disliked the most out of the Golden Trio: the so-called Golden Princess Hermione Granger. Little did she know that this princess was already prepared for an onslaught of questions.

“Ms. Granger, how does it feel to be in the ancestral home you once were tortured in during the war!?” Skeeter said loudly. Rita looked gleefully hoping for a meltdown of epic proportion. The look on Hermione’s face did not betray that fact that she had not realized she was in Malfoy Manor. A cool but calculated look appeared on Hermione’s face.

“Ms. Skeeter, Malfoy Manor is a very different place than it was when Voldemort held court here. Lady Malfoy should be recognized for the significant work she has put in to restoring her home as well as keeping up with her multiple charities throughout the year.” Hermione replied stoically. Her face remained impassive. Camera bulbs flashed but Hermione refused to give into this insectoid reporter.

“So the Gryffindor Princess has no qualms about being around the very family who witnessed a slur being carved into her body?” Rita said with her manically grinning mouth. Harry at this point squeezing his wife’s arm and whispering to Ginny that Hermione needed to make this point to world.

Hermione impulsively lifted her arm to the cameras and Rita. The word mudblood carved in there all those years ago but just as red and raised as it had been the day Bellatrix Lestrange carved it into her skin with the cursed dagger. She showed everyone in the vicinity the scar.

“The Malfoys cannot be held responsible for what one of their relatives did to me anymore than I can hold… lets say a beetle responsible for flying around my home. However, sometimes you must take steps forward to ensure the beetle is no longer a threat. Bellatrix Lestrange is dead and has been as long as Voldemort has been so. The Malfoy family repaid its debt to society in galleons 10 times over and continues to even now. Do you understand what I am saying or must I repeat myself Rita?” Hermione stared the reporter down cold eyes as she reached down onto the ground next to Rita to pick up a small jar. "Ms. Skeeter, I believe this must have fallen from your person? Wouldn't want to lose something so... personal to you?" Hermione said in a quiet but firm tone. A smile appeared on her face which led to another flashing of camera bulbs. Hermione leaned in closely and handed the jar to Rita in the guise of a friendly embrace. The reporter gulped gulped loudly and nodded her head very quickly as Hermione quietly reminded her of what she promised all those years before. Seconds later, Rita and her photographer disapparated away fearfully. After which reporters shuffled away from the trio to find their next target but Hermione felt a presence behind her.

“Ms. Granger.” a smooth and familiar voice said behind her.

Hermione whipped around as quickly as one can do in a formal gown. Draco Malfoy stood behind her in pure black dress robes that were obviously tailored to his very fit body. He towered over her even in her four-inch heels. And the look on his face… it almost seemed hungry. His eyes were swirling pools of silver slightly darkened by the look on his face. He then looked over her shoulder at her companions and nodded respectfully.

“Mrs. Potter, you and Ms. Granger look very lovely tonight. I hope enjoy your evening. Potter, I will be in your office on Monday to talk about that consultation you owled me about.” Draco then turned back down to Hermione and the look returned. “ Ms. Granger, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you tonight?” He asked looking her directly in the eye.

“You aren’t escorting one of your… former housemates?” She asked him never breaking eye contact.

“No.” He replied and for some reason his eyes darkened even more as he fully took in her formal attire. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow at his very short response. She thought to herself come on Hermione. Take a chance. No backing down anymore.

“That would be wonderful Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione said finally and looked up to see a grin slip through his normally collected face. In that moment, Hermione Granger realized she has never once seen a smile like that on Draco Malfoy’s face. A smirk of course while he was throwing viscious verbal assaults during their Hogwarts days but never a genuine smile. His face looked even more handsome that he had ever been before when he truly smiled. And apparently her saying yes was the cause. This same thought came with the realization that Ginny had been correct the day before. She was allowed to be attracted to someone and they weren’t school children anymore. She could do better than Ron and she deserved the happiness that had denied to her for so long. It was just crazy that it took this past twenty-four hours to finally realize this. Positively insane that she could take care of other creatures and humans but she couldn’t spare anything for herself. If she wanted to dance with a charming man for the evening she could. As far Hermione was concerned Ron Weasley had no right to hinder her any longer.

Draco took Hermione by the arm and escorted her into a crowded ballroom. This however, was the quidditch event of the season and while Hermione only cared about Ginny when it came to quidditch she did recognize quite a few of the people she passed to include celebrities, government figures, and Hogwarts alumni. Hermione was greeted by many with a smile while Draco got wary looks as well as looks of shock at his “date”. Some people to include Ron still referred to the Malfoys as “death eater scum” but mostly out of jealousy of their still considerable wealth and prestige.

A wizarding band was playing a lively tune and the open bar was flowing. Couples whipped around the dancefloor and it was quite obvious deals were being made at this party. Draco himself had taken Hermione on the dance floor quite a few times in the past hour only leaving her breathless from laughter from his witty remarks about the other invitees as well as happiness at finally having a proper dance partner. She learned that he has been away the last few months finally finishing his potions mastery and that after Azkaban; he has actually completed a healers mastery in France. The ability to have someone to share intelligent conversations was something she was enjoying very much. Their early pasts never came up and it was not something she wanted to discuss at the moment. Draco excused himself to get the two of them drinks from one of the open bars set up in various corners of the elegant ballroom that seem to stretch beyond the possibility of the house.

“Ancient house magic basically means that it would stretch to fit the occupants of course.” Hermione thought excitedly at the possibility. She may not be a student but knowledge was still a fundamental part of her and something she loved. Knowledge of magic was just as important as it had been to her in her school days. Ron had never wanted to have conversations about anything other than her many downfalls as a partner, the unfairness of his lineup on his team, as well as food. She again realized how right it felt to be out and about without worrying about a drunk boyfriend who only cared about himself. She was happy without any strings.

And as if pulled by magic to her, Draco walked back around her and smiled at her holding a glass of champagne with golden flakes out to her. She took it and raised a glass to him.

“What are we toasting to Granger?” Draco quirked an eyebrow. “A good opening to the next quidditch season? Peace for all creatures in the wizarding world?” He quipped jokingly to her. But she only smiled more. Hermione raised her amber eyes to his silver gray eyes and only shook her head. He would have to make some guesses because she wasn’t telling.

“Well Granger, what do we do next?” He smoothly said covering his curiosity. Hermione was definitely attracted the crisp, aristocratic tones of his voice. How every word that came off that silver tongue was perfectly posh and not in the annoying way it had been at Hogwarts. A clanging and angrily familiar voice shook her out of her reverie of Draco Malfoy’s many newfound attractive qualities.

“What the bloody hell is that Death Eater scum doing with my girlfriend?!” Ron Weasley bellowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”  
> Eleanor Roosevelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is Chapter four. Please keep in mind this is my first fic and I am still learning and working through this journey! I hope you readers enjoy!

Chapter 4

Ron was standing with his wand pointed at Draco and ironically his other arm clutched by none other than Pansy Parkinson. The first thing that crossed Hermione’s mind was the fact that how could he be so stupid to try to “defend her honor” after all the results of the past few days as well as the fact that he had showed up to this event uninvited with none other than one of the women he had cheated on her with. Did this man have no shame or still the emotional range of a teaspoon? She then quickly realized a teaspoon was actually too generous. Hell, she could smell the damn whiskey five feet away.

“Hermione! How could you betray me and be seen with this level of trash?!” Ron hissed now far to close to her for comfort. Draco stepped up to meet him face to face and in their vicinity of the ballroom a quiet fell. A small piece of Hermione was reminded of the times over and over again that Ron had put her down and refused to evolve from the jealous boy of a decade ago. She remembered how free she felt when realizing her relationship was dead and there was no reviving it.

“Weasley, I will only tell you once. Please remove yourself from my family home and take your… date with you. You most certainly weren’t invited and have no place here.” Draco told Ron with quiet and dark voice. Hermione finally stepped forward with determination.

“Ron, leave. You are not bloody well wanted here and I am definitely not your girlfriend. And how dare you insult my date this evening. Shame on you! Your mother-“ Hermione began.

“My mother would be ashamed to hear that someone she values so much in her family in hanging around someone the likes of him!” Ron stumbled forward causing Pansy to fall to the ground. “And we aren’t even in Malfoy Manor you sod. I have been here before remember your lunatic family!” Ron loudly said as he attempted to stand back. Whiskey was literally sweating from his brow. Pansy was starting to become nervous. Her parents were somewhere in this room no doubt.

“Ron come on. Come back to my place.” She said quickly pulling him and trying to distract him. “The Malfoy family really has fallen if they will stoop so low as associate with people of such low caliber.”

Ron, however, did not even blink at Pansy’s obvious insult on his supposed “girlfriend”. His shaking drunk wand hand came out and he threw a badly aimed curse at Malfoy which ended up hitting Hermione full on. She fell backwards. Her golden gown spread on floor of Malfoy Manor. Her last thoughts before falling unconscious from the amount of pain was that she couldn’t believe this is how her wonderful evening was ending. She was once again trapped on the floor of Malfoy Manor writhing in pain.

Two days Later

Hermione woke up with a start. Perfect navy walls with white wood trim surrounded her in a large room. Modern artwork showed on the walls and the room has a comfortable cream-colored sofa as well of what looked like matching cushy armchairs and even a fireplace. A magical status orb floated near her with the St. Mungos emblem as well as a floating chart that was recording her stats on its own. She was in St. Mungos but obviously in some expensive suite. Her night came back to her like whiplash. She had been having a perfectly lovely evening with Draco Malfoy at the party when Ron had shown his true self. Her throat was dry as a bone and she could only imagine the smell of her breath at this point.

The door to her room flung open and healers poured in hurriedly to check on the indisposed war heroine. Healers immediately began chattering to each other and casting diagnostic spells and basically ignoring the shocked look of the actual patient. One healer was actually kneeling at the fireplace conducting a floo call.

“Excuse me!” Hermione said loudly startling them out of their medical dialogue.

“Yes, Ms. Granger our apologies! Mr. Malfoy gave explicit instructions to your care and Mrs. Potter had demands that we had to follow as well.” A young healer sputtered out. “Please Ms. Granger understand that you have been out two days…”

“Two bloody days!!! What was I hit with?” Hermione exclaimed. The wheels in her mind were already turning and she was starting to feel anger above all else toward Ron. He was certainly going to pay for this. The party had been on a Friday and it was Sunday. This past week was too much. The past seven years of bullshit was enough.

“Mr. Weasley was too intoxicated to actually fire a proper curse but he attempted a sectumsempra spell that we are not familiar with. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were able to give us the basics and the counter curse. It only caused internal damage not external damage. So the recovery was far less than it could have been. You need several blood replenishing potions that Mr. Malfoy personally brewed and donated for your care.”

Hermione looked at the young healer in shock. While she knew Ron hadn’t been aiming at her per say. He had been his usual obnoxious self-coupled with the fact that he had been as drunk as a skunk. He didn’t care about her and she didn’t remember that last time he did. Ron had meant to curse Draco in his own home where he had also brought that slag Pansy. He had embarrassed her in more ways than she could count and had caused her bodily harm. Rage replaced anger. Love for him had been dead for what she knew was a long time. The was no place in her life for someone like this. Their friendship could never recover.

Harry Potter burst through doors of her suite with his wife and caused the healers to fly into another frenzy. Harry was hit on all sides with Hermione’s status which Hermione herself still had not heard herself. Ginny, however, flopped down on the unbelievably soft queen size bed that Hermione had apparently occupied for the past two days.

“Nice hospital gown Hermione.” Ginny smirked at her causing her to look down and feel a blush work its way up her face. Hermione was wearing a silk nightgown in a soft golden hue. “Golden nightgown and posh hospital suite. Malfoy pulled out all the stops. Is this Egyptian cotton bedding Hermione??!” Ginny giggled.

“Why am I here Gin? What happened and why in Merlin’s name am I in the Malfoy family’s hospital suite?” Hermione asked quietly. She pulled the comfy bedding over her chest. This nightgown was quite sheer she thought.

“Malfoy apparated you to Mungos and demanded you be brought to his family suite. He was furious enough to throw a body bind spell at Ron before he apparated away. Harry wasn’t the only auror in attendance but he charged Ron first and as head auror he felt responsible to take him in. And he did… after I cursed him with a bat bogey hex of course.” Ginny told her quietly. “Hermione I am so sorry. Its my fault you were even there-“

“Ginny Potter stop that nonsense right now. We have all made excuses for Ronald’s behavior for years now even before the damn war. I’m tired of it. He is your brother and I respect that but don’t you dare blame yourself.” Hermione fired off stunning the usually witty woman. It had been years since Hermione had gotten so fired up about non work related. Ginny thought it was about damn time.

“Hermione, I told Harry days ago you are just as much my sister as Ron is my brother. Harry and I are not going anywhere.” The two women embraced until Hermione winced in pain. Ginny fluffed the pillows behind Hermione and helped her sit up. All of the sudden the fireplace burst into green flames and a man stepped out.

Draco Malfoy performed a cleaning spell to rid himself of the soot that came with floo travel. He was wearing a muggle suit and tie with shiny black dragon hide shoes looking just as handsome as he has looked on two days before Hermione ended up in the hospital. And with his presence, the young healer who Harry had finally gotten a name off of : Healer Bonnard quickly walked over to him.

Healer Bonnard then began to give Draco a rundown of Hermione’s health which Hermione annoyingly thought she still didn’t have. Draco passed Bonnard several vials of blood replenishing potions before finally turning to Hermione. And with his presence the pack of chattering healers quickly exited the room.

“Hermione, we are going to go pick up lunch. How about we bring you something back?” Ginny said with a wicked look on her phase. Harry started to shake his head but his wife quickly drug him out without an answer from Hermione. 

Hermione finally looked up at Draco and desperately wished she had had time to fix herself up before he had popped in looking completely perfect. Ugh she thought she most likely looked a wreck.

“You look beautiful. Stop thinking about it Hermione.” Draco said with a smile on his face. Hermione looked at him in shock. A decade ago he would have thrown so many horrible insults her way about her appearance but now in this moment she could tell he truly believed what he said.

Draco summoned an armchair so he could sit with her and talk. He loosened his tie and ran his hand through his hair before leaning close to her.

“Hermione, I am so sorry about what happened at my family’s home. I take full responsibility for not being able to shield you from such a shoddy attack that was meant for me. Its absolutely unforgivable.” Draco said taking her small hand into his and looking into her eyes. Though his voice was strong and she believed every word he said in his aristocratic accent, she could tell he had not slept well and had felt terrible for the past few days. Draco dropped his gaze and looked at her hand in his.

“Draco… I just told Ginny this not five minutes ago but I will tell you as well. You are not responsible Ronald’s actions and I am done with excuses when it comes to that man-child. There is nothing to forgive. But I do want to thank you for everything you have done while I was unconscious. The potions and suite. Bringing me here when I was hurt. You did not have to. Draco look at me. Please.” Hermione asked him softly. He met her gaze and she saw his eyes darken like they had at the party. She placed her other hand on his face and felt the warmth of his face. Years ago, she thought he would be cold like marble. He closed his eyes at her touch. He didn’t flinch in disgust but leaned forward even more into her touch.

“Thank you Draco.” Hermione leaned in and placed a kiss on cheek. A look of sheer determination in her eyes reminiscent of her days at Hogwarts. Draco recognized this look from years in the classroom with her. She loved learning and at this moment she wanted to learn a little more about Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should we worry about what others think of us, do we have more confidence in their opinions than we do our own?”  
> Brigham Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed another chapter and hope all of you reading enjoy it. This will probably be my last chapter this week! I do plan on updating frequently throughout the next few weeks though.

Chapter Five

Mr. Malfoy! How does your father feel about you being seen with a Muggleborn!?

Ms. Granger isn’t it a bit soon to start seeing another well known wizard?

Ms. Granger do you care to comment on the allegations Molly Weasley claims?

Mr. Malfoy have you tossed Astoria Greengrass for the Golden Girl?!

Hermione Granger strode through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic the picture of confidence. Her hair was in a bun struggling to burst free already though it had just hit noon. Her heels clicked as she walked to the apparition point and the questions from the press rolled off her back like a duck. Draco Malfoy was accompanying her to lunch. Draco had been a little concerned about how she would be viewed to the public but Hermione did not care one bit. Molly Weasley had spun tales all week in the Daily Profit about her the entire week of her recovery.

Mrs. Weasley had been interviewed several times about her son’s unjust imprisonment, about how far Hermione had fallen, and about how Hermione had a horrible habit of putting her career above everything and everyone else. This version stated that Hermione had driven Ron into the arms of Pansy Parkinson. Ron had been bailed out of Ministry holding a few days prior and had already been photographed with fresh haircut and new robes in the arms of Pansy Parkinson at an establishment that he most definitely could not afford to be at.

What may seem crazy to others, was the fact that Hermione felt nothing upon seeing these photographs. There was a sting to Molly’s comments because she had looked at her like a mother due to the absence of her own. Hermione had never been able to successfully remove the memory charms after the war and trained experts around the world had said to continue to try would only cause permanent brain damage. This had almost killed Hermione but the Weasleys had taken her in and Ron had been a much different person all those years ago.

She thought back to the first day Hermione had come from the hospital.

“Hermione, you need to know this… I was there last night for dinner and she’s removed you from the family clock.” Harry said clearly upset. After the war, Molly had told Harry and Hermione they were family and had them placed on the family clock that tracked each member. “Ron has her believing that photos of his… well whatever you want to call it before the party were faked and that he was cursed while attending a party. He is trying to say that you… well I am sure you get the gist.” Harry had rubbed his perpetually messy hair several times.

“Hermione, I don’t feel that way. Ron and mum are the only ones. Dad has tried to talk to her but she has shut it all out. She can’t understand that Malfoy took care of you and you never cheated on Ron. All she sees when she looks at the Malfoys are death eaters. “ Ginny tried to say with tears in her eyes. 

Hermione still had her two friends and George had written her to check on her progress and let her know that she still had him as well. However, Hermione knew that in this next stage of her life she was not going to live by the expectations of others. She wanted to be happy and if she had a partner she wanted someone who was her equal and wanted the same things she did. She had every right to see who she wanted and the public had no right to say who she could or should lunch with. Hence, walking through atrium in on the arm of her former school nemesis. Who really cares? She thought about how hard she worked and how many things she had accomplished. She could care about herself as well as others and still be a success. Anyone who said otherwise could fall into the Black Lake and dance with the Giant Squid.

The press had thrown ridiculous questions at both of them, but she had pointedly ignored them while Draco had just chuckled at the ridiculous of the press circus.

“I wouldn’t touch Astoria with a ten-foot broom. She is the most insipidly annoying girl only second to her sister Daphne. I told Mother that if she ever brought her up again I would get a muggle vasectomy.” Draco whispered to her before he side-along apparated them. “I even got a book to show her what would happen. She fainted and never broached the subject of the Greengrasses with me again.”

Hermione could only laugh as the familiar tug of apparition took them away.

Draco had taken her to a lovely French café and was currently staring at her opening without any guard up. His occlumency shields were completely open and he was smiling happily as she told him about the success with unicorn breeding legislation which was on her docket. No one had ever taken the time to care about her work to this degree though Harry and Ginny tried.

“Hermione, are you okay?” after a few moments of silence. His brow creased in concern. She looked at him and could not help but admire his perfect features as well as the fact that he had grown so much yet again from their childhood. She could hardly recognize this man compared to her childhood bully. This man’s accent alone was enough to make her ruin her knickers. If she was not careful, she might actually drool. Ugh how ridiculous am I she thought… One pretty man and I am already… never mind never mind she corrected herself. 

“Oh yes, I am just not used to anyone being able to keep up when I am talking about my work. At least no one outside my department. It is nice to hear insight and be able to talk to someone without sounding like a walking textbook. No one ever wants to hear about my work unless its successful results.” Hermine blushed furiously.

“Well, I’m happy to discuss subjects with someone who can keep up. Much better than some other witches who can only discuss place settings, flowers, and the latest style of women’s robes.” He replied leaning back in his chair with an easy smile.

“You must be talking about someone of the women your family has been trying to marry you off to for the last few years.” Hermione laughed.

“Yes, you have no idea. It has been a bit painful. As you know my father was stripped of his title and I am now Lord of the Manor. But that does not mean they do not meddle. Father has nothing to do but meddle on his house arrest and mother is dying for a grandchild.” Draco said with a thin smile.

“I had forgotten about your father’s house arrest. I didn’t see either of your parents at that party.” Hermione looked curiously at him.

“Mother and Father were in their wing of the manor of course due to his house arrest but they chose not to attend. They know I want some of my new endeavors to be seen as my own. I want to reinvent my family name and I don’t want to be seen as Lucious Malfoys progeny or whatever other ridiculous things they call me.” He told her with a look of determination she had sometimes seen in Hogwarts when he was brewing a particularly difficult potion.

“So we talked about your masteries but we haven’t talked about why you were even hosting that party?” Hermione questioned thoughtfully. “I don’t read that trash they call news very often so I can’t imagine why you would be there unless it was a business opportunity.”

“Well” He started with a small smile. “Malfoy Industries will be the main sponsor of the International Quidditch Cup this year. It was supposed to be announced at the party. But we were interrupted.”

Hermione started a bit. This was a major coup in changing the Malfoy name for the better and a wonderful accomplishment for Draco. No wonder Lucious wasn’t present at the party.

“Oh, Draco I am so sorry. You didn’t even get to enjoy this moment.” Hermione in that moment would have loved to curse her ex-husband.”

Draco waived the apology away with a wave of this hand and looked at Hermione. His face showed the familiar look from the party. He looked also like he was waging an internal war. Hermione’s curiosity was once again peaked.

“Draco what is wrong? You look…uncomfortable. Hermione asked quietly reaching across the table to take his large hand into her small one. As soon as his hand enveloped hers in its warmth, she immediately felt a comfort that she had never felt with wrong. In fact, ever since Draco had picked her up for lunch there had been an unshakeable peace that he gave her. She could speak to him without breaking things down constantly, she had no cares about the press, and there was just something so very warm about her former bully.

Draco reached across the table and took her other hand and began to stroke it with his long fingers. He looked at her again with determination.

“Hermione, I know you just got out of a bad relationship and I would totally understand if you wouldn’t want to. But I very much would like to see you regularly and outside the confines of friendship.” Draco started. Hermione could tell he really thought she would turn him down but was refusing to not at least try.

“Draco dear…” Hermione looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were darkened to the molten gray but instead of the cruelty they once held they now held promises of unspoken warmth and was that desire?

“Hermione, I understand and its perfectly fine” He hurriedly tried to cover his embarrassment as his pale cheeks tinged with pink. He busied himself with his tea which caused him to release her hands.

“Draco Malfoy, I would love to make you dinner on Friday at my flat.” Hermione said allowing a coy look to take over her features and reached the stroke his free hand. Draco looked at her in complete and utter shock before managing to choke out an unrefined but crisp okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Controllers, abusers, and manipulative people don’t question themselves. They don’t ask themselves if the problem is them…they always say the problem is someone else.” – Darlene Quimet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I plan on posting another chapter this week. After this week, I plan to update one to two times a week due to work, school, and family. I hope anyone reading enjoys and continues to read. Thank you again for giving my fic a chance!

Chapter 6

That week passed rather quickly and for the first time in as long as she could remember Hermione was actually looking forward to a work free weekend. A small smile would often pass over her face as she was reminded of her Friday night plans with one Draco Malfoy. Nothing could dull that happiness.

Ron however had tried his absolute best to defame her character. Various articles were published throughout the wizarding world in magazines and the papers. Witch Weekly had a field day with Pansy’s interview regarding the youngest Weasley son’s prowess in the bedroom. Hermione knew for fact that these were completely false acclaims. He was currently also a binge of talking about her frigidness as well as her inability to satisfy. Ron actually had the nerve to say she had burned his personal property in a rage over her inability to perform with him. Ron actually reported to Witch Weekly that it was only out of the love he once felt for her that he wasn’t pressing charges. The stories were only getting more and more wild and unbelievable. But Hermione knew the truth.

Ron had the stamina of a drunken niffler. He could not find the “gold if he tried” and last all of ten minutes. Hermione had never once had an orgasm with Ron. Sometimes she considered the muggle toys in her personal stash to be of more pleasure than Ron when they were together but now its was an absolute certainty. He was been unable to pleasure her nor was he able to get into anything besides the mundane which is why in truth his supposed threesome with Astoria and Pansy had been such a shock. Hermione could not even get Ron to go down on her.

However, at this specific moment, Hermione was currently changing out of her professional clothes. Her skirt of the day had fell to the ground and Hermione caught her reflection in the mirror. She had been grinning without even realizing it. That had not happened in a long time. Her heart was also wildly beating at the thought of spending more time with Draco. She had not seen them since her lunch though she had received a quite a few owls from him. All respectful but that only made her want to jump him more. Her face burned at that thought. Flower arrangements had also arrived every day this week in the same wrapping as the original ones. This gave that secret away but Hermione had yet to broach the subject only flirtingly replying that she must have such a great admirer to deserve to be showered in such beautiful flowers. The ones that arrived upon her return home were currently placed by her bedside. Which she hoped he got to see tonight. Another flush pushed its way up her neck. It was five she thought. I have time to shower and change before I prep dinner. She hurriedly jumped into the shower knowing it would take forever for her impossible hair to dry without magic.

However, unbeknownst to her Draco had another plan for the night. As she was hurriedly trying to ready herself for her very handsome and fit guest, she did not hear the floo. Draco stepped out of the flew in a casual but obviously tailored to his body suit. It was his usual black and unlike his school years he no longer looked lanky and gaunt in the color. He was lithe but muscular and holding bags of containers brought from an extremely expensive and exclusive restaurant and Diagon Alley. He looked around the flat curiously. It was small but cozy and extremely Hermione. Books on shelves wall to wall. Her furniture was not a garish Gryffindor red but had a gold hue to it. Her walls were a creamy blue hue and the darkly colored bookcases that lined walls made the room very welcoming. He also saw the flowers he had sent her put in various places of the room. This made him smile. He had not been trying not stake his claim, but it certainly did not hurt his ego that he had basically inserted his intent for anyone who may come here to see. He walked to her dining area right off her kitchen and with a waive of his wand the table was set with fine china and a bottle of wine. Stasis charms were part of the to go service so the food would be good for quite a while. Not that he would ever question Granger’s time management he thought wryly. He heard the shower stop and could not help but mentally picture a scene he had thought of more over the fifteen years then he would ever soberly. Hermione Granger rubbing soap all over her-

“No. No. Stop” he said to himself aloud. How was he ever to properly woo her if he could not stop thinking with his prick. He contented himself to sit on her sofa which was actually incredibly comfortable for something not made in Italy and he summoned a new potion book that had been released in the last month from her shelves.

Hermione walked into her living room in a white towel her; her hair she had magically dried to ensure that it didn’t end up looking like a clump of mandrakes roots. She gasped.

“Your early!” She squeaked. She was standing in her living room in her towel with the man she wanted more than anything in the world to rip it all and ravage her body. He looked up and his face tinged with a flush of embarrassment, but his eyes immediately darkened to that hungry look that she wished to exploit.

He smoothly stood realizing her entrance.

“Well Granger, you’ve had a difficult week so I thought you may like it if you didn’t have to worry about feeding me. If you want to dine as you are you won’t hear any objection from me.” He smiled in a friendly way. Her face burned a bright red as she spun around and went to her room to change and prep. Draco was not going to know what hit him; she thought determinedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment.”  
> Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I am off Christmas family vacation and back at work. I am hoping every one likes this chapter and I hope to get another up as soon as possible. My goal is one to two chapters per week. Thank you again for reading! Hermione an Draco are currently both in that weird headspace where they know what they want but communication and being themselves are key in order to getting what they both want. Please continue to be patient and again thank you for reading!

Chapter 7

Draco smiled to himself as he sat back down on the sofa. He thought to himself he most definitely had not thought he would get to see Granger in as little as that …well ever. His teenage self would have been publicly horrified but would have probably wanked over that moment several times over for years. He looked down at the book he had been browsing prior to her entrance and knew that he probably wouldn’t been getting much reading done while waiting.

Meanwhile in her bedroom closet, she was tearing through outfits trying to be casual but sexy. Little did she known Malfoy had been completely serious about being perfectly fine with her dining in her towel and crazy hair. Hermione was getting frustrated. She had work clothes and casual clothes but nothing in between .

Crack!

Ginny was literally standing in her walk in closet. She was saved.

“Thank Merlin! Ginny, Malfoy is in my living room. He brought ME dinner.” Hermine whispered frantically. Hermione was still in shock. Ron had never done anything of the sort. His idea of a date was a quidditch match or watching long hours of muggle sports on the telly.

Ginny threw up a silencing charm so they could speak plainly. She had clearly came from quidditch practice from the looks of her sweaty off season apparel. She also looked very tired but the happy smile she wore said everything to Hermione. Ginny was thrilled someone was paying Hermione the attention she so desperately deserved even if it was Malfoy. She had been spying on them at the disastrous party as well as at the hospital and it was very obvious that Hermione could show up in a potato sack and Malfoy would still be very interested.

“I didn’t know he was here. I walked out into the living room and was in my towel. It was humiliating.” Hermione lamented. She looked back at her now trashed closet. “He is wearing one of his black suits like back at school except he’s…” She drifted off with a very distracted look on her face.

“Dead sexy. He was named Witch Weekly’s sexiest man of the month like eight times in the past few years.” Ginny said bluntly with a wicked grin. Hermione did not know that as she was not a reader of trashy magazines where her life was picked apart. She was now gaping like a fish. Ginny stomped her foot now a tad angry.

“Hermione Jean Granger! You are the brightest witch of our age. One of the only reasons my husband is even alive today and you brought down of the darkest wizards of our year.” Ginny began her rant complete cutting Hermione off when she saw her open her mouth to argue, “Do not give me that bullshit about Harry. He would be dead many times over without you! You are brilliant and sexy and a wonderful person and its time you accepted that. My brother was a complete wanker and you always deserved better. I should have said it years ago. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks about this. Not me or harry or Ron or my mother. It is time for you to be happy for you.” Ginny blew up thanking herself for thinking to cast a silencing charm earlier.

“You’re right. Absolutely right. I am going out there and I am going to have a good time. Hermione turned and went to walk out of her closet.

“Hermione as much as I would love to see Malfoys face but I don’t think YOU want to start the evening this way.” Hermione pointed to the lingerie Hermione was about to walk out and greet Draco in. Her face again burned. She looked down at her black lace lingerie.

“Oh Merlin, clothes. Ginny help now.” Hermione ordered her best friend.

“I brought this.” Ginny said taking a tiny bag out of her pocket and began to enlarge it magically to its size.

“Ginny I can’t keep depending on you for clothes.”

“Hermione, we will be going shopping again very soon for some sexy Hermione clothes however, I have seen the way he looks at you. You would have made his night if you walked out in that lingerie but I know sex is not the only important thing to you and he is genuinely interested. Be you. That’s who he is interested in the real you. Not some dolled up pureblood looking mannequin. This outfit is just a kick in the confidence you used to own.”

Hermione looked into the bag and pulled out a cream colored dress. It was simple and could be used for work but without a blazer it really was perfect for a date. A simple dinner date.

“Don’t worry its charmed so you wont be able to see the color of your lingerie through it.” Ginny told her while comparing shoes. In the end a simple matching pair of heels and diamond earrings were chosen. Longest twenty minutes of Hermione’s week she thought to herself. It was easier going in front of a bunch of bigoted Wizemgamot members then dress for a date.

Ginny turned back to her before she disapparated. She studied Hermione 

“Be yourself.” And Ginny was gone.

Hermione looked into the mirror. Her hair was down but with some beauty spells very manageable but still her. With some light makeup and she was ready.

Be yourself. Be yourself. Be yourself. You invited him to dinner and he even brought it. He really is not the Malfoy of a decade ago. She kept these thoughts circling her brain as she made her way to her living room. Draco was still there studying the same book as last time. Except he had taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie a bit. Still looking… How did Ginny put it? Dead sexy. Of course he did while she had a breakdown in her silenced closet.

“You look beautiful Hermione.” Draco stood as she walked out of her bedroom doorway. He looked at her with a knowing smile that said he had just seen her less than an hour ago in nothing but a skimpy bath towel.

“Thank you, Draco. And you really didn’t have to bring dinner. I could have cooked or ordered in. I appreciate it though.” Hermione then saw the set up in her dining room and gasped. “Oh Draco this is lovely. It’s too much.”

“ You work hard and deserve to come home and eat well. Rumor has it at the ministry that if one of your friends doesn’t drag you out you would starve.” He said cheekly. She looked at him and saw his eyes twinkling. Ron had never once said anything of the sort. It was more of “why am I here when I could be at Mums”.

“Well, I can’t say that’s a complete lie. But I can cook and feed myself at home so I get by.” Hermione laughed. It was so refreshing to be with someone who could laugh and joke.

Draco pulled out her chair and she sat down. Candles were glowing and the lighting was low. There was no mistake this was a date. Instead of sitting opposite of her at her four person table. He sat at the spot next to her. He wandlessly used magic to uncover the plates and serve dinner. He personally poured her wine. She was in a way shell shocked. She had never treated like this. That reminded her of the flowers.

“Draco, I really must thank you for the flowers. They are all incredibly beautiful.” She said as she sipped her wine.

Draco looked at her. He studied her for a moment as if trying to broach a particularly difficult subject.

“Draco, what’s on your mind? Should I be worried?” Her confidence began to wane.

“Hermione, you are a very bright woman and I was wondering if you caught my intent with the flowers. If not that is entirely-“ His poshness was cut off.

“I am aware of the meanings of flowers but I didn’t want to presume anything Draco. In my experience, assumptions can only make a fool of yourself and I didn’t want to do that…again.” Hermione decided that was the moment to begin eating the wonderful meal he had gotten her. Draco looked at her in disbelief.

“Hermione, presuming the man you are with will treat your fairly and not cheat is not foolish. It’s a given. I hope you don’t think that I am here on any ulterior motives. If so I can go. I know you’ve been through quite an ordeal and its constantly shoved in your face.” Draco stated. He looked… hurt . Hermione heart broke a little. She finally got a little of what she wanted and she was ruining it with a pessimistic view of someone who had not hurt in a very long time. Someone who had been nothing but respectful and caring. She was disgusted with herself.

“Oh Draco.” She put her utensils down. And leaned over to him. “I would not have invited you here had I thought you had less than honorable intentions. But I don’t know exactly what your intentions are. Please forgive me for making you feel put down. You’ve been wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. “ She reinterated her point and met his silver eyes. She could see the confidence of old build back up in Malfoy just in the way he met her gaze.

“Hermione, I know you and Weasley haven’t been broken up very long. I understand if this is presumptuous of me but I would like to court you.” He leaned in and placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in mirroring her movement from the hospital. His lips touched hers and Hermione leaned in even more despite the word “court” racing around her brain at the speed of light. His hand somehow moved and suddenly her hands were pulling him in even further and her tongue was on his lips seeking entrance he was happy to allow. A heated snogging proceeded for several long moments before Draco regretfully broke them apart. They both sat in silence with a slight pant.

“I had already agreed to see you outside the confines of friendship. What do you mean by court?” She said quietly looking down at her hands. Historically she knew what courting was for purebloods like the Malfoys. Courting and arranged marriages were for wealth and political alliances. That wasn’t anything she was interested in or could give the Malfoys from a personal aspect.

“I understand it wouldn’t be a traditional Malfoy courtship. But the important part of it would be exclusivity of a relationship between the two of us. I didn’t really want to bring this up but I felt it was in necessary for both of us due to past relationships. I am not by any means questioning your character.” He said again meeting her eyes.

“Draco, I have no issue with being exclusive with you. The courtship aspect I assume is your version of dating?” She questioned.

He nodded and began eating again.

“Draco, you should no my relationship with Ron has been dead far longer than you know. I am very happy you agreed to come tonight. I have been thinking of you quite often. More so than I would like to admit.” Hermione’s face burned.

“I am happy to not to be alone in my sentiments. Its very reassuring. And I think of you quite often as well.” Draco looked at her with that burning look.

Hermione stared at him with a look of such heated desire that it was as if she was having an out of body experience when stood up, moved to stand over him.

“Stasis charms on our meal?” She said quietly as her lips touched his. He could only nod eyes dark with hunger. Her hands slip up and through the platinum wide blonde hair she had secretly admired in school. And Hermione for once in her life stopped thinking of consequences. She dove in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud."
> 
> \- Coco Chanel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! I hope anyone reading still enjoys this story and thank you for your patience! Still pretty nervous about this first fic but I am doing my best! When it comes to this chapter I have never written anything like this so I am still learning! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Draco had his hands full. He literally had his hands full of Hermione Granger. Something he had not thought was possible in his wildest dreams. Draco was pulled back to reality by her beginning to unbutton his oxford. Draco was still currently seated at her dining room table. Hermione was now straddling Draco. Then it hit him. He had just asked her for a exclusive relationship. Was this too quickly? She had initiated it had she not? These thoughts interrupted him causing Draco to pull back for breath.

He had pulled back. Hermione felt her heart drop. What if he thought she was too fast? No she thought with resolve. This was what she wanted and if he wanted the same they were going full steam ahead. He had just asked her to be exclusive. They were adults now. Hell they were adults who had been through a war. They could certainly manage sex. At the thought she began to blush and though she knew it was ridiculous considering she had practically jumped into his lap.

“Draco… please?” She said. She looked into his silver eyes which were dark with lust. He had pulled back to make sure she was sure. She could read this in his eyes. This gesture meant everything to Hermione as she locked back onto his lips with newly assured intensity. These were entirely new sensations that were waving through her. She wanted…no she needed more.

Draco’s hands now had free rein on her body. And Draco was loving it. His pants were already straining from the little contact he had with the warm panting body in front and on top of him. This dress had to go. He stood up lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his torso and her nails were raking his back under his shirt that was now fully open.

He already new which way the bedroom was so he continued to kiss her with passion Hermione had never experienced. She knew from others that snogging itself could be well…nice but the way Malfoy was snogging her was borderline erotic and she could already feel her knickers becoming ruined.

Thank Merlin she had put on lingerie. Between Draco’s hands all over her body were causing her brain to have trouble stringing together coherent thoughts. If that wasn’t unusual for the “brightest witch of there age” she didn’t know what was. This random thought caused Hermione to giggle which her turn caused Draco to cease working his way down her neck. He looked at her quizzically and in that moment Hermione decided to take control of the situation. They had arrived in her bedroom which was still lit up from earlier. She let him put her down and smiled at him. He immediately noticed the latest floral arrangement he had sent her that sitting right next to her bed. The soft light from her lamp lit the room enough so that they could see each other comfortably without the glaring awkwardness. Hermione slipped out of her dress and pushed Draco down on the bed. He looked at her with the hunger she recognized and Draco was definitely appreciative of the black lingerie that she had been wearing all night.

“Gods Hermione. You were wearing that sitting right next to me. You could kill man like that.” He whispered into her hair admiringly and she climbed on top of her. They continued to explore each other until Draco flipped her back over leaving her spread out across the fluffy white comforter.

Hermione arched into Draco as he began kissing her neck softly. He had reduced his pace from frantic and desperate to have her to slow and purposeful. He stopped and removed his belt and dropped his trousers. Hermione was looked at him with lust filled eyes that widened as she saw how large his manhood really was. There was already droplets of precum exuding from it as Draco pumped looking down at the lace covered woman looking at him.

Draco was enjoying making her wait for him. He was going to savor every moment. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he had waited years for this, and Draco was not a man accustomed to waiting for things. He had been a spoiled child and now he was a man. It was worth it though.

He removed the garters and stockings taking the time to show her the proper appreciation for the effort she had put into an appearance that she never thought he would want to see. Hermione was not only trembling at his touch but barely restraining herself from launching herself at him like a beast in heat.

“Draco…” Hermione moaned into his mouth as he leaned into another slow kiss. However, Draco was resolve was broken in that moment. He could not withhold the pleasure he was so desperate for them to have in each other a moment longer. Draco removed the last of the lacey underthings she wore and began to worship her naked body at even more fervor than before. He palmed her full breasts and nipped at them before working his way down her abdomen kissing her body; he felt the goosebumps on her skin in anticipation of him.

Hermione however had not been expecting him to work his way down to her dripping quim. She had never once experienced a man going down on her but Draco was headed that way very quickly. His white-blonde head was now firmly between his ample things and he was gripping them as he took the first lick. Hermione bucked but Draco’s grip was unfailing as he began devouring her. He sucked her clit a moment later and then began his ministrations on her now flowing quim. Moans filled her bedroom as Draco gave her what had to be ultimate pleasure. Her walls began to flutter and Draco stopped. He knew how close she was. He had to know. Draco looked at her and smirked. He climbed on top of her and slid into her quivering folds. Hermione had never came that hard before. Her whole body was trembling with pleasure and his name fell from her lips over and over again as he pumped into her. She could taste the sweetness of her juices when he kissed her and he was now the one moaning her name over and over. He was telling her how beautiful she was. How that was the most incredible sight he had ever seen. Draco locked eyes onto her as he flipped her back on top of him once more. He rubbed her clit as she rode him.

“Come on baby. Give me another one.”

He pushed her into another climax which caused a gasp accompanied by an “Oh Gods Draco!” and she collapsed on his chest while he pounded into her chasing the high of her bliss. Within moments of her second climax, he finished inside of her.

Draco remained inside of her for a few moments. He rubbed her back and relished in the fact that he was still inside of her. She hadn’t thrown him out or accused him of foul intensions. She clearly wanted him there. Hermione was running her fingers through his hair with a smile on her face.

“Hermione-“ Draco began to speak.

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled that gentle smile nodding at the unsaid. She knew what he would ask and she was more than happy to oblige. She wandlessly cast scourgifys and contraceptive charms. She snuggled in with him under that fluffy comforter that they had been on top of just minutes prior. It was only then that she gave the verbal answer to his unspoken question that pushed any worry he had over their new relationship.

“Stay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have been criticizing yourself for years, and it hasn’t worked. Try approving of yourself and see what happens.”  
> Louise Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed. Still learning of course! I hope anyone reading enjoys!!! Thank you for giving my fic a chance!

Chapter Nine

Hermione slowly began to wake to the sensations of wet pulsating waves. Hands were caressing her breasts and even in her sleepy state her back was arching against an exceptionally talented tongue. Her body was reacting to the incredible feeling Draco was delivering to her with no qualms and she even though she may have been moaning in her sleep. As she reached her peak, Draco held onto her firmly and Hermione finally shattered.

Draco still said nothing as he pressed kisses up the still quivering body underneath him. He finally reached her mouth and kissed her mouth with such carnal lust that when he pulled back Hermione could only gasp for air. He looked into her amber eyes and searched for the consent he needed to proceed with drowning her with pleasure.

Now completely awake, Hermione reached down to take his throbbing cock. One hand pumping his cock; another to grab him by the neck and nip at him. Draco groaned her name and thrust into her hand and in that moment, she took control. Hermione pushed him over and onto his back.

Draco looked completely surprised by this action but let her take what she needed. She climbed atop of him and lowered herself onto him.

“Oh Draco!” Hermione cried out in pleasure as her swollen folds enveloped his length. She began riding him chasing her pleasure once more.

“That’s it Hermione. I want to feel you cum all over me. I want to see that beautiful face you make when you’re falling apart for me love.” Draco demanded with that sinful voice that could only be described as just Draco.

With that encouragement, Hermione once again fell apart against him crying out yet again for him. Draco continued to slammed into her as her dissolved into unadulterated pleasure completely unaware of anything else. Draco’s breathless urgent gasps signaled his impending surrender and within moments he poured himself into her.

Hermione looked lazily at him smiling widely.

“I didn’t know it could be like this.” Draco grinned at her words and gathered her into her arms. Happiness was overflowing from both of them.

“Hermione, I will do that every morning if it makes you this happy.” Draco smirked that trademark smirk but she now saw warmness and comfort behind it. She rubbed her body on him seductively and looked at him.

“Hermione, I know we’re both young but I can not rally that quickly.” Draco rasped quickly.

“Draco be careful what you say. I may take you up on that offer. Unless of course you weren’t serious?” Hermione questioned playfully. She winked at him before getting up and stretching.

Normally Hermione would have been incredibly shy and uncomfortable standing up completely unclothed in front anyone Ron included. But she thought he had never treated her like this. Draco had spent an entire evening making her feel things she had not felt in the entire seven years of her prior relationship and when he worshipped her body. Oh gods, that man deserved an award. Order of Merlin First Class goes to Draco Lucious Malfoy for getting Hermione Granger to orgasm several times with no trouble. Hermione smiled in that moment of the imaginary ceremony.

  
“What’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours?” Draco said still lying on her bed.

“Sorry Malfoy. Can’t share that.” She smirked down at him. As she turned to head to the shower, Draco pulled her down onto him once more to give her a searing kiss.

“Well, maybe I should enlighten you to what’s going on in my head love.” He said darkly. “I am thinking of how lucky I am to have a beautiful, smart, incredibly sexy witch in front of me. Especially one that just consented to be with only me.” His eyes went dark again. Draco took hold of her fully and stood. Her legs wrapped around his waist as if they had a mind of their own. She ran her hands down his chiseled abs.

“How am I still so turned on? What are you doing to me?” She whimpered quietly into his mouth as he softly kissed her.

“Because its finally right.” Draco said looking into her eyes somehow with a combination of lust and awe.

He walked toward her bathroom with his hands firmly on her arse. Keeping her balanced around him he turned the water on in her shower and checked the temperature. Her quim though swollen from their earlier bout was already dripping in anticipation.

The shower steamed up the glass walls and Draco placed Hermione against one. His hands made imprints in the steam on the walls as all that was holding her up was his fit upper body. Draco kissed and sucked her neck leaving small love bites. Hermione lazily allowed him to have his way knowing after the last two times it was completely worth it. Draco slipped inside her folds easily and began thrusting. His hips snapped against hers and the fullness of his cock felt so amazing Hermione eyes widened in desire.

“Gods, Hermione!” Draco gasped loudly. ”Still so tight. So perfect.”

Draco may have rallied for this morning finale but Hermione knew he wouldn’t last long. She decided to try something.

“Please Draco… I want to feel you cum inside me again. Please…” Draco’s eyes widened for a moment in Hermione unexpected boldness. But he took it in stride choosing to bury himself harder and deeper. Within moments they both were filled with ecstasy and Draco had to let Hermione stand.

"Look at that Draco. Looks like you did rally after all" Hermione said cheekily.

They washed each other and Draco laughed good naturedly while watching Hermione wash her trademark stubborn hair. Drying her off without magic and kissing her every few moments drew out the time they were naked even longer. It also distracted them from the noise of the floo in the front room.

“Hermione! I know you’re here. You never go anywhere on Saturday. Unless it’s the bloody bookstore of course” Ron Weasley’s voice not only filled her flat but her heart with dread.

“Love?” Draco looked to her as he summoned his clothing from the bedroom.

In that moment, she froze. She wanted Ron gone but she had not wanted to have this altercation between him and Draco.

Ron Weasley ruiner of amazing mornings she thought angrily. A well of emotion bubbled up to the surface as she hurriedly put on clean underclothing. She grabbed her dressing gown and tied it tightly around her. She then saw the hurt in Draco’s eyes. He thought she would choose Ron.

“Draco, I am not ashamed and the last person who should judge me is that wanker. And if its not too much to ask I would appreciate it if you would accompany me to the living room?”

His eyes cleared in relief. He placed another soft kiss on her lips.

“Of course darling. Please understand if he tries to hurt you I won’t hesitate to defend you” Draco said sternly. Hermione opened her mouth but was immediately cut off.

“I do not care if he was once your best friend or your first love. I will not allow you to be harmed by him anymore.”

With that statement, Hermione’s heart filled with unbridled happiness. While Ron had only declined Draco had grown so much from the spiteful git of Hogwarts days. She could face Ron alone yes but Draco made her feel safe and happy. She would not hide that from anyone. Press or public be damned.

“Hermione hurry the bloody hell up. I know you can at least make a decent breakfast!--- Wait a second whose fucking coat is this??? Why is there some fancy---”

“Ronald get out of my flat.” Hermione had finally strode thought the door Draco behind her. Ron hadn’t faced them yet he was still examining Draco’s suit jacket from the night before. The man was complete oblivious to Draco’s cufflinks that had his family crest sitting on the coffee table or his name that was sewn into his jacket. No wonder the dunderhead dropped out of Auror training so quickly.

“Hermione, you know better than to talk to me like that. How will I ever even consider taking you back if you can’t do basic womanly things?” Ron said as he turned around with a stupid smirk on his face. But his face began to turn that ugly shade of puce it took when he was trying to think of insults to throw as he took in Hermione in her dressing gown fresh from a shower as well as a wet headed Malfoy.

“Get out of my flat Ronald. This is your last warning.” Hermione pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

“Death eaters now Hermione? Its one thing to dance at a party with him for attention. Now you are just another slut in Malfoy’s bed. No one will want you; when he’s done with you. You were already damaged goods but at least you were mine. Nobody really wants you Mione. No one wants a frigid bitch in bed-” Ron ranted oozing cruelty with each remark.

“Silencio.” Draco said quietly.

“Draco, I can take whatever insults he throws. Its nothing he hadn’t told me before. With the exception of adding you now.” Hermione said loftily remembering many of Ron’s drunk ramblings.

“Doesn’t mean you should have to.” Draco said as Ron tried to charge him. Draco threw a lazy “Petrificus Totalus” Ron’s way causing him to fall solidly on the floor face up. A green light flew out of his wand as well. Draco grabbed Ron by the shoulders, threw some floo powder in Hermione’s fireplace, and proceeded to throw Ron through the fire to the Burrow.

“Draco? What else did you hit him with?” Hermione asked sitting on her sofa a bit stunned from the events of the last twenty-four hours. She stretched her worked out muscles languidly while looking at the gorgeous man who had made short work of an annoying pest without turning anything into a scene. It was so… refreshing.

“Let’s just say when his mother relieves him from petrification, he’ll be reliving a wonderful memory.

Hermione knew better than to leave that alone thought. If Draco’s well known smirk was anything to go by Ron would be furious later.

“What memory would that be?” Hermione said curiously as Draco began rubbing her tense back allowing her to relax in the moment.

“Eat Slugs?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Strong people stand up for themselves, but stronger people stand up for others." — Suzy Kassem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope there are some readers still enjoying this. Feel free to comment! Thank you for giving my first fic a shot!

Chapter Ten

“Ms. Granger is it true that you are seeing the Malfoy heir?”

“Are you doing this to make Mr. Weasley jealous?”

“What do you have to say to Mr. Weasley?”

“How does it feel to be dating a death eater?”

“Death Eater?!” Hermione Granger swirled toward the press she had originally been ignoring as she strode down Diagon Alley. “So he’s the Malfoy heir when you want to be in his good graces but when you need to write up some scandal he’s a death eater!” Hermione’s curls began to crackle with power as she became more enraged. Hermione was quite tired of this double standard. She was sick of being hounded and judged. Ron had only published more scandalous lies about her since Draco had hexed and thrown him through the floo weeks ago. As if that was what was going to stop her from seeing Draco.

“Draco Malfoy had little choice when it came to what he did almost a decade ago. He was a child fighting a war that should have been over long ago. Mr. Malfoy served his time in Azkaban and has devoted his time since mastering two specialties and seeing to the rebuilding of the Wizarding World. And if you want something scandalous to write about you can announce he’s the best lover I have ever had.” Hermione stormed away from the scene blushing horribly at her choice of words and thinking about how she would ever explain this to Draco.

Hermione arrived at beautifully decorated garden restaurant further down the alley than she normally went. This restaurant mostly catered to the wealthy and celebrities. However, Draco had absolutely insisted she meet him there for lunch. He had been spending a lot of nights at her home and had went back to his own to get ready this morning and answer some letters. He had been a dream for the past three weeks. Ron’s ridiculous behavior if anything had pushed them closer and made her realize what she truly desired. She wanted a man that thought about her. She wasn’t selfish enough to want the world to revolve around her but she wanted a man who included her in her life. Someone to share her interests and day with and someone who could do the same with her. And someone who actually satisfied her in the bedroom, and the living…and the dining room… and her office quite a few times now. Draco was insatiable. And so was she. Years of being so sexually frustrated were definitely Draco’s gain. But all and all Hermione thought she was genuinely happy. Press be damned.

Her heels were silent against the stone used to panel the floors of the restaurant. The plants were blooming beautiful. There was a gentle breeze throughout the restaurant and it was truly as if they were in an outdoor garden. The magic was wonderfully done. Draco stood as the waiter brought Hermione to their table. He was wearing a suit of course but instead of his trademark black it was a beautiful grey sans tie. Immaculate as always. Hermione looked down at her outfit self-consciously. Her confidence has certainly grown since ridding herself of Ron but she still had a ways to go. Her hair was twisted into a lose chignon and her dress was a long sleeve with a flare in the skirt. She had opted to wear black pantyhose that were slightly covered by her knee-high black boots. She knew her outfit was appropriate for the setting and knew she looked good she reminded herself confidently. Draco pulled out her chair for her after kissing her fully. Some of the older occupants dining in their purview looked at them scandalously.

“Hermione, are you well love? You look a bit flushed?” Draco questioned quietly as he sat back down into his seats. His concerned grey eyes only made her melt more for this wonderful man.

“I ran into the press when I arrived at the Leaky to pass through.” Hermione bit her lip looking down at the menu. She began to grow nervous about the statement.

“I’m sorry darling. They are worse than nifflers in Gringotts. Is there anything I can do?” Draco said taking her hand making her look up at him.

“Draco, I lost my temper. They said some… that I didn’t appreciate and well…. I gave them something scandalous to print since they wanted it so badly. I fear I may have overstepped and it will caused you some embarrassment.” Hermione whispered to him looking around. She cast a wordless Muffliato just in case there was anyone attempting to penetrate their conversation.

“I doubt you could ever do anything to embarrass me. Half the time I am a pariah; the other half I have them singing my “praises” Draco replied glibly rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the wizarding press.

“I told them you are the best lover I have ever had.” Hermione forced out while twisting her cloth napkin in her lap. Her eyes were glued to her cutlery on the table. Each piece had a different flower engraved that bloomed and fell apart every few settings. How enchanting she thought as she waited for the weight of her actions to drop. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

“Look at me Hermione. Draco said his voice the same velvety way he used when they were in private. His accent was even more perfectly crisp than usual. Hermione looked at him. Her eyes full of anquish.

“Is it true?”

“Of course, it is! Have you seen you?? Why do you think I climb you like a tree every opportunity I get?” Hermione said all anguish and nervousness forgotten. She was incredulously shocked he even need ask.

Draco looked at her with a grin that made her want to drag him home that very instant. Her knickers were already ruined.

“Well if its true I see no reason to be upset. It may be one of the few truths the press every prints in our lifetime” Draco quipped. “But darling, on a more serious note. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a war heroine in more than one way, you have worked your beautiful arse off for everything you have in this world, and you are by the far the best lover I have ever had either and if I have anything to say about you wont have anyone else to compare me to. Draco looked at her with a serious face. His eyes crackled with heat as he seemed to be looking at her very soul.

“But I have asked you here not only for lunch but so we could talk and I could treat you like the wonderful girlfriend you are.” A smile on his face he once again took her hands. His eyes began to cloud and he held them tighter as if afraid she would be the one to run away now.

“Draco… you are wonderful and you treat me better than I have ever been treated before. But I feel there is something else you wish to say.” Hermione responded to his change.

“Mother would like to meet you formally. Since we have begun our relationship she has asked if she may join us for lunch. You can say no and I can send her a message right now telling her you are not ready. She said she completely understands and she only wishes to know you more.”

Hermione gaped at Draco. She had been expecting the Malfoys to fight tooth and nail. She had been expecting them to forbid Draco from seeing her. She had never expected this of Narcissa Malfoy.

“Just say the word and it will just be the two of us for this luncheon and she will not mind in the slightest. Nor will I.” Draco vowed firmly.

“Draco, she’s your mother. If she is serious and does not wish for me to leave you or talk me out of this relationship then I can try.” She told seriously. Her amber eyes looked into his and he saw the pure honesty. He then broke into another happy grin. This meant so much to him. There relationship may be progressing faster than others may approve of but it was their relationship Hermione thought so it was up to them to slow or quicken it if they wished to.

Draco gestured to the waiter who was standing by. The waiter swept out and moments later Narcissa Malfoy entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never be afraid to raise your voice for honesty and truth and compassion against injustice and lying and greed. If people all over the world would do this, it would change the earth.” William Faulkner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope anyone reading enjoys this chapter! Thank you again for giving this first fic of mine a chance!

Chapter 11

Narcissa Malfoy glided through the room in a way that would make a Vogue runway model decades younger than her quite jealous. Her robes were made of the finest silks shockingly in red. She wore jeweled earrings and a necklace with a matching hair comb that could most likely feed a small country. Her face was impassive, and she finally took the seat her son pulled out for her. Hermione unconsciously rubbed her scarred arm. This did not happen often, but the last time Hermione had been in this close proximity to the Malfoy matriarch had been when her deranged sister had been cursing and carving her as she bled on the woman’s drawing room floor. While Hermione had been fully onboard just moments ago, her heart was now thumping unmercifully against her chest and it was taking everything she could not to excuse herself immediately.

Draco looked at his girlfriend. This was someone he had known for an exceptionally long time, someone he had personally tortured in his teenage years, and someone that had been hurt very deeply by his family. His heart ached as he took in her sudden tense figure and the way she was rubbing her cursed arm. He knew she was strong. He knew she could handle anything on her own but he didn’t want her to have to. She deserved so much more than this.

“Ms. Granger, before we begin our meal I would like to apologize for everything my family has done to harm you. I know there is not turning away from the truth. I cannot imagine the suffering you have endured over the years because of us. I hope one day we can move past this. Especially if you are going to be a part of Draco’s future.” Narcissa leaned across the table taking a very stunned Hermione hands into her own. A decade ago, Narcissa would have been unable to be this free with her emotion. The war had changed more than Hermione had realized.

“Mrs. Malfoy, while I am wary of your family; I am always willing to give chances to those who deserve them. The history between us is…troubled to say in the least. But I trust Draco wouldn’t ask me to officially meet you without considering all of it.” Hermione looked over at Draco with a look of genuine affection. Narcissa caught this quick exchange as Draco looked at her with uncontained happiness. She had never seen her son so… undone. He was normally the tucked in pureblood he had been raised but Ms. Granger unwound the tight knot her son normally was with such ease.

The waiter walked over to the table to pour elf-made wine from years past. The table was quiet for a moment. However, not for more than that moment. The concierge had appeared at their table looking quite nervous.

“Master Malfoy, my apologies… there is an urgent call on the floo for you. I apologize again.” The concierge flounced away nervously.

“Excuse me ladies. I shall be back momentarily.” Draco gave his mother an extremely pointed look. Hermione did not know what this look was pertaining to but made a mental note to ask later.

“Well Ms. Granger, now that it is just the two of us; I would like to be very frank with you if you do not mind?” Narcissa sat with perfect posture as she looked upon the young war heroine.

“Of course Mrs. Malfoy.” Hermione braced herself for whatever pureblood nonsense could spew from her perfectly made up face.

“I have made too many errors of judgement when it comes to my son. I have hurt him excusably and did nothing to stop the wave of ludicrous beliefs that was pushed upon him from the moment he could speak. I have no excuses and I make none. I only ask one thing of you Ms. Granger. Narcissa’s ice blue eyes pierced her own.

“What is it Mrs. Malfoy? If it is to leave your son be then that will not be happening.” Hermione replied in a cool way.

  
“I will never ask you to leave him. I will only ask that you be careful with his heart. It has been toyed with in the past and I do not wish to see him made a fool of if this is some casual dalliance. Ms. Granger if one day you should marry into this family I shall be happy knowing someone loves my son. If this is in any way an act to get the attentions of Mr. Weasley or to retribution; I beg you please do not continue.” Narcissa looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. This was most unusual for a pureblooded woman who had been raised to be mysterious and emotionless.

This time Hermione reached across the table to take Narcissa hand. She held in and looked the older woman in the eye.

“Mrs. Malfoy, I am about to be frank with you in a way that may seem quite scandalous but I believe it is necessary. Your son has made me happier than Ron ever did in the seven years in our relationship. He makes me feel… amazingly myself. More so then I have in years. I know what those gossip rags write. But I am one woman who you do not have to worry about who is only with Draco to spend his inheritance and looking for status.” Hermione told Draco’s mother with bold and unwavering confidence. She rose from her seat to take Draco’s original seat closer to the lady who was now looking at her with respect and slightly teary eyes. “Draco need only be honest and respectful and I will not go anywhere. Trust is everything to me and I value loyalty over money and expensive jewels. This is me and I am proud to be with a man who can not only admit to his mistakes but can make a difference in the world. Draco not only makes a difference in my life that I cannot imagine not having now but a difference in the Wizarding community as a whole. He is a good man.” Hermione continued. Narcissa was now absolutely in tears.

Narcissa hurriedly wiped her tears away and smiled at Hermione.

“I am so afraid sometimes after the last relationship he had… it broke heart. He vowed to let the family name die. I can safely say I believe you know that level of heart break.”

Hermione looked at her in shock.

“Hermione darling, I apologize.” Draco had returned to the table ready to dine with them.

Hermione plastered a smile on her face and moved back to her seat with grace. Her brain was already buzzing with her exchange between the two women. But now was not the time nor the place. This was a private matter that she would have to bring up to Draco later. However, until then she must get through this luncheon. She internally sighed and reached for the menu.


End file.
